I will try to fix you
by TamaraneanOnMars
Summary: A different way of how Beast Boy could have comforted Raven after the incident with Malchior. Beast Boy goes to his thinking rock to, well, think, and he finds that someone else likes to go there when they need guidance. Oneshot. Songfic. BBRae. Song is 'Fix You' by Coldplay.


**Some BBRae I decided to post for **The Cretin**, who was so lovely about my other BBRae oneshot that I wanted to share more. Hope this is okay. ;u;**

**So, I'm still trying to get better at songfics. I am making gradual progress. I actually wrote this before 'The unexpected', so it's probably worse. And it's really short. Oh, well, guess I'll publish it anyway.**

**Plus I LOVE COLDPLAY. They are such an original band and make beautiful music. I was listening to this song and thought 'Hey...I could write a BBRae thingy to this.' And, so, here we are.**

**Title: I will try to fix you**

**Characters/Pairings: Raven, Beast Boy, BBRae**

**Summary: A different way of how Beast Boy could have comforted Raven after the incident with Malchior. Beast Boy goes to his thinking rock to, well, think, and he finds that someone else likes to go there when they need guidance. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, or any of it's characters.**

* * *

_When you try your best but you don't succeed_

_When you get what you want but not what you need_

_When you feel so tired but you can't sleep_

_Stuck in reverse_

Beast Boy walked through the open doors of Titans Tower, leaving the tall building to sit on the rock. It was his favourite place to think. He remembered the times that he had sat on his thinking rock; after the beast had broken free, when he and Raven sat and talked, her comforting him; when he had sat here with Terra, before Slade got to her and changed her, before the time in the house of mirrors, where she had walked away with Slade willingly, and they had laughed together and skimmed rocks across the sea.

He sighed as he strolled down to the rock. It had been eventful that day. He just wanted to relax, to think over the day's events and to fathom the anger that still flickered inside him. What had happened had nothing to do with him. He should just carry on. Except he had this feeling that he couldn't – no, not couldn't, _shouldn't_.

Beast Boy froze a few feet away from his usual seat. A figure sat there, hunched over and her back covered by a blue cloak, shaking silently. Her indigo hair fluttered in the breeze, reflecting the light coming from the moon. He cautiously approached her, wondering what she was doing there. "Raven?" Her head snapped up, looking out at the water. Beast Boy quickened his pace, and was sat next to her in a matter of seconds. "What is it?"

Her voice was calm and even, but her eyes were sad. "Nothing, Beast Boy. I'm fine." At the word 'fine', Beast Boy swore that he heard her monotone voice crack slightly. She glanced down at him, trying to look normal, and failing. Beast Boy frowned at her with worry, wondering what to do to comfort her. He just sat there dumbly for a moment, before internally clearing his throat in a way that would not help at all and responding.

"No, your not." He shook his head. She had been through a lot today, and got her heart broken. She couldn't be okay. "Is it Malchior?" Raven physically flinched in a way that told him that he was right, looking away. She stayed silent, and so did he for a while, before the silence started to strangle him.

"I'm sorry he hurt you."

_And the tears stream down your face_

_When you lose something you can't replace_

_When you love someone but it goes to waste_

_Could it be worse?_

Raven shook her head, hoping that her hair hid the tears forming in her eyes. "No...it's not your fault." Beast Boy put a hand on her shoulder, seeing the water dripping down her cheeks. He rarely saw Raven cry, and it scared him. Raven was always the one who was calm for him, and now the roles had to change for a while. She looked down at his hand in surprise.

"I'm sorry anyway." Raven looked up at him, and smiled sadly. He smiled back, trying to lighten her mood. He was about to open his mouth to tell a joke, but, for once, thought better of it. "You can always talk to one of us, you know. We all care about you."

"I know." Raven answered, her voice barely a whisper. She had to squash her emotions, otherwise a rock may soon explode. "But you know I won't." She added, smirking slightly. Beast Boy laughed, nodding.

"I know, but we're here anyway." He was glad to see her smiling. He was kinda shocked that he had managed to cheer her up, though, and in such little time. She had stopped crying, and the sadness in her eyes had lifted considerably in the short time they had been talking. It was still there, but it was an improvement. He shook his head again, but only slightly this time, and pulled his hand off her shoulder. He started to stand. "I'll leave you to-"

"No." Raven insisted, her voice hard, as she grabbed his arm and gently pulled him down again. She sighed deeply as he sat next to her again, but a bit closer than before. She looked up at him, her expression and voice softening. "Can you...can you stay with me, please?" He almost didn't hear her, but when he did, he nodded, smiling. He hesitated for a moment, wondering if it was a good idea or not. Before he could come to a logical decision, he leaned forward and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her towards him so that her head rested on his shoulder. She stiffened, surprised by the sudden gesture. After a few moments, she let herself relax, wrapping her arms round his waist and enjoying the feel of his arms, firm around her. "Beast Boy?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

Beast Boy smiled down at her gently, resting his chin in her hair. They sat there for a while, just hugging and enjoying each other's warmth in the cold night air. They were rocking slightly and Raven was digging her face into his shoulder, trying her best to stay as calm as she could. He rested his hand against her back in a comforting way, and thought '_I should hug her more often.'_

"No problem, Raven."

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you_


End file.
